Snowball Fight
by littlefreakshow
Summary: Cordelia takes the girls to a ranch for Christmas. Things take an unexpected term when suddenly Cordelia isn't sleeping alone anymore, and now she's scared and crying on the snow covered front lawn. What now? Taken from a tumblr prompt.


The brisk cold air embraced Cordelia as she stepped out of the small welcoming ranch. She had brought the council down to Pennsylvania as a Christmas surprise. She stood on the small deck and breathed in the smell of the pine trees. The wood beneath her bare feet sent shivers up her spine, but she didn't care. The world around her seemed peacefully quiet and slowly everything seemed to be becoming alright. Myrtle was back at the coven watching over the few new girls that had joined, and this made it easier for Cordelia to relax. Slowly white flakes began to flutter from the dark cloudy sky. It was snowing. Cordelia wrapped her robe tighter around herself as the flakes began to fall a little heavier. Just as she turned ready to go back inside, she found herself looking at Misty standing in the doorway. Misty smiled and bit her bottom lip. Slowly she walked to the older woman, wrapping her arms around Cordelia's waist.

"Goodmornin," Misty smirked

" Misty someone could see us."

" Aint no one lookin at us Dee, stop bein so scared."

The older witches head looked around hoping no one could see them. No one knew about the nights that they had just began to share. On the day they arrived at the ranch Misty was unable to sleep and found herself laying next to Cordelia . It continued the next night, and the next. Seeing no one was around she brought her lips to Misty's and softly kissed the swamp witch.

"We'd better go inside," Cordelia whispered between kisses.

Misty grabbed her hand and lead her into the small room. The bed was unmade. The sheets were tangled and were hanging off the bed, revealing that more then one person had slept there last night.

"Mist, what are we doing?"

The swamp witch looked at Cordelia confused by her words.

"What do you mean what are we doin?"

"This, what is this?"

"I aint sure."

With that Misty turned and headed towards the bathroom closing the door behind her. Cordelia sat on the bed as she heard the shower turn on. Feeling scared, the new supreme put her face in her hands. _Misty is my student _she thought, _What in the world am I doing_. Getting off the bed quickly, she threw on some clothing and tied her hair back. She needed fresh air. The thoughts of her actions were burying her. The thoughts of last night to be exact. It was all flooding in way to fast. The way the swamp witch kissed down Cordelia's neck as she unbuttoned her shirt. The way they stared into each others eyes with nothing but passion. The way the young girls skin felt against her lips. The way they intertwined their fingers as the young witch brought her to ecstasy. It was coming back to her, and she could not deal with the thoughts.

Running outside, Cordelia sat down on almost snow covered grass, and tried to catch her breath. All she could think to herself was, _what the hell was I thinking._ The snow was coming down hard now and fell against the Supreme's hair. She couldn't catch her breath. Cordelia was always the play it safe girl. She always went by the rules, and this was sure as hell against the rules. She sat there trying to breathe, using the techniques that she was taught as a young girl. It felt like there was a weight on her chest. She began to cry, afraid of what was going to happen. _Will Misty leave the academy? Will she start to hate me? What would the other girls say? _These thoughts amplified themselves through Cordelia's mind causing her to become hysterical. The ground was completely covered with snow now. Cordelia shivered and tried to calm down. She couldn't though, not with all of those thoughts. She felt a hand on her shoulder but didn't dare look up. Her face was a mess, covered in tears stains and mascara from the previous night. Misty sat next to her wrapping her arm around the older woman.

" Shhhh, it'll be alright Dee."

Cordelia looked up at the young witch trying to make sense of her actions. She couldn't. There was no explanation for something that she knew she would do all over again if she had the chance. Feeling hopeless and confused she began to cry more. Misty felt lost wishing she could get inside the older woman's mind and understand what was going on.

" Dee?"

The older woman didn't look up. She felt terrible thinking she had taken advantage of the swamp witch. She was older, she should have known better. Misty stood up thinking of a way to cheer up the beautiful woman that sat before her. She picked up snow and formed a tiny ball in her hand.

"Shit, that's cold real cold"

Cordelia looked up confused. When she realized what was in the younger woman's hand she began to laugh a little.

"Well it is snow."

"Well that doesn't snow in the swamp."

Cordelia grinned at the young woman's attitude and inexperience with snow. Misty had never seen or felt snow. It was to hot back home for it. The supreme picked up snow and shaped it into a ball holding back her smile.

"MISTY WHATS THAT?"

Cordelia pointed towards the ranch. Misty instantly pivoted and faced it looking for what Cordelia may have been talking about. Continuing to look into the distance Misty spoke confused at Cordelia could have possibly seen that she could not see herself.

"Well I don-"

She was stopped with the feeling of cold hitting her back. With a stunned look on her face she turned back towards Cordelia.

"Got ya," Cordelia said suppressing her laughter.

"Oh you're in for it Dee"

Misty reached down for snow, but Cordelia was off and running by the time she had snow in her hands. Misty began to run towards her grinning at the Supreme's childlike actions. They were both old enough to know how ridiculous this was, but they didn't care. Cordelia hid behind a bush hoping Misty wouldn't find her. She knew she had it coming.

"Thought you could get away didn't ya"

Misty stood before Cordelia with a pile of snow in her hands.

"See, I uhhh well" Slowly Cordelia began to walk backwards.

The swamp witch reached out for Cordelia's jacket and tripped over a branch sticking out through the snow-covered grass. The women fell on to the ground laughing at how childish they were acting. When they finally stopped everything around them was silent. Both women laid on their backs looking at the snow fall from the sky. Misty slowly climbed on top of Cordelia taking the supreme by surprise.

" I don't know what this is, but I know I like it. I like you. No wait I don't like you, I uhh, I love you. I have for a while."

Cordelia looked at Misty taken by her words. Not knowing how to respond she took Misty face in her hands cupping her jaw.

"I love you too Misty Day."

Misty pushed back the hair from Cordelia's face and tucked it behind her ear. Slowly she kissed the woman. The feeling of their lips entangled in each others brought warmth to their cold wet bodies.

"We should get out of the cold," Cordelia whispered.

The women stood up and walked back to the ranch hand in hand.

"Misty?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not scared anymore."


End file.
